Uji Nyawa
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: Plesetan dari Uji Nyali.. lokasi:Lawang Sewu di Indonesia.. apa yang terjadi? gajhe, yaoi, one shot. R nR please!


Tergila-gila sama couple MM gara-gara temenku ada yang bilang Mello cewe… rada kecewa juga sih… tapi nyatanya Mello itu cowo! Akhirnya terjangkitlah aku sama virus MM akut… inspirasi cerita ini aku dapet darimana aja bolee… kekeke… *ketawa laknat*

Genre:Humor/Mystery

Rated:T—buat kekerasan yang terjadi dimana-mana…

Pairing:MattxMello, LightxL, slight NearxMisa, slight RogerxWatari… selain 2 yang terdepan, pairing sisanya bikin muntah semua…

Warning:Fic ini mengandung OOC dan KDRT yang CUKUP(baca:SANGAT) banyak. Cukup panjang buat jadi one-shot. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan efek samping jerawatan, gigi berdarah, gusi pecah-pecah, dan mules. Tidak disarankan bagi readers yang memiliki cacingan akut.

Disclaimer:

Vanilla:Death Note milik semua orang…

Matt: *mendadak muncul* itu sama aja akhir dunia kan?

Vanilla:! *terkejut* Matty! Nikah sama aku yuk~! *nerkam Matt*

Matt:Gyaaaah! Ga mau! Emoh!

Mello: *bunuh Vanilla pake bazooka minjem dari Hiruma* jangan dekati Matt… *horror*

Vanilla: *sekarat akut*

Matt:Ahem. *benerin goggle* Death Note itu punyanya Takeshi Obata en Tsugumi Ohba… bukan punya cewe gila ini… *dupak-dupak Vanilla*

Vanilla: *idup lagi* MATTY! *peluk-peluk Matt*

Matt:Gyaaahh! Let go of me you son of a human(la ialah)!

Mello: *bunuh Vanilla pake rocket launcher minjem dari Hiruma lagi*

Vanilla: *mati beneran*

**Uji Nyawa**

By:Vanilla Amano

Hari Minggu pagi yang cerah dengan udara sedikit dingin karena emang lagi musim dingin. Cuaca dan hari yang sangat sempurna untuk tidur seharian. Apalagi untuk orang yang udah ngehack satu minggu penuh, maen game online ampe level ultimate(plus nemu rare item), namatin Final Fantasy XIII en Fatal Frame 4 tanpa istirahat(baca:tidur), dan dimarahin mulu tanpa henti oleh semenya sendiri.

Matt berjalan kearah kamar tidurnya dan merebahkan diri diatas sana dengan penuh suka cita. Dia memeluk guling putih garis-garis itemnya yang kaya zebra(jangankan baju, guling aja ikutan garis-garis!) dengan terhura, eh, terharu.

"My precious…" katanya kaya goblin yang di Lord of the Ring. "My precious pillow…" katanya lagi sambil meluk-meluk tuh guling seakan guling itu adalah Mello. "Akhirnya bisa tidur~~" dia menangis senang sambil berusaha tidur. Oh, senangnya Matt! Tapi takdir berkata lain…

"Maaaatttt!"

Baru aja cowo berambut merah itu tidur 10 menit, seseorang menjeblak pintu kamar sampe kontal dan mengenai jidat sleeping beauty itu. Telak!

'DUAGH'

"Adaaww!" Matt terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan sukses.

"Bangun pemales!" seruan laknat seseorang yang mendobrak(baca:merusak) pintu kamar itu membahana ke seluruh kamar.

"Mello…?" panggil Matt sambil ngusap-ngusap jidatnya yang benjol parah. "Kamu kenapa? Koq kayanya bad mood banget begitu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Gimana ga bad mood!" seru Mello lagi sambil menyusuri ruangan dan akhirnya sampai dihadapan Matt yang malang. "Gue kalah menang undian sepeda roda tiga warna pink!" Mello njerit-njerit frustasi.

"Oh… undian yang kita dapet dari indomart sebelah pom bensin ya?" kata Matt sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat tentang semua undian yang udah di 'kalahin' Mello. "Cuma kalah doang… hadiahnya juga ga seberapa… koq ngamuk banget sih?" katanya sambil naik lagi ke tempat tidurnya buat lanjutin tidur yang dia rindukan dan tertunda gara-gara si blonde gajhe ini.

"Gimana ga ngamuk!" Mello masih ngamuk-ngamuk gajhe. "Gue dikalahin lagi sama bocah albino brengsek itu! Orang mana yang ga kesel kalo dikalahin mulu dalam hal undian berkali-kali sama orang yang sama!" dia membejeg-bejeg Matt ampe jadi perkedel.

"Hee? Near ya?" kata Matt begitu dia berhasil jadi manusia lagi. "Yaudah lah… hadiahnya Cuma sepeda roda tiga warna pink norak doang kan? Jangan diambil pusing lah… biarin aja si Near yang dapet… toh dia emang masih kecil… kamu kan udah punya motor, Mello…"

"Ini ga ada hubungannya sama itu! Ini berhubungan sama gengsi, sialan!" Mello ngebejeg-bejeg Matt lagi. "Dan gue udah lama pengen punya sepeda roda tiga! Dari sejak lahir gue udah punya motor jadinya gue bosen!"

"…" Matt memandang Mello dengan terkantuk-kantuk. _"Orang punya motor dari bayi mah bakal seneng… ini malah pengennya sepeda roda tiga… dasar masa kecil kurang bahagia… heran gue…"_ batinnya, tapi ga ngomong apa-apa ke Mello karena takut makin dibejeg-bejeg.

"_I want nobody nobody but you I want nobody nobody Bbut you. __Nan dareun sarameun sirheo niga animyeon sirheo__ I want nobody nobody nobody nobody. I want nobody nobody but you I want nobody nobody but you. __Nan dareun sarameun sirheo niga animyeon sirheo. __I want nobody nobody nobody nobody."_

Lagu 'Nobody' dari Wonder Girls yang menjadi ringtone HP Mello mendadak berbunyi. Segera Mello mengangkat HPnya dengan sedikit(baca:banyak) menggerutu.

"Moshi moshi?"

Matt, melihat Mello udah ada kegiatan lain selain ngebejeg-bejeg dia, memutuskan buat tidur lagi. Kembali dia peluk gulingnya penuh kasih sayang dan menutup matanya pake goggle(?) lagi.

Baru 3 menit 3 detik 3 second dia tidur(lagi), Mello tereak pake toa yang lebih gede dari toa masjid di Palestina(dari Palestina kedengeran sampe sini? Ck ck, sungguh tidak masuk diakal. Namanya juga fanfic gajhe). Alhasil, Matt budeg dengan sukses. Cowo malang itu kembali terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Matt! Aku bahagia! Roger bisa membaca pikiranku! Matt?" Mello kebingungan nyari-nyari Matt diatas tempat tidur tapi ga ada. "Matty?" panggilnya kebingungan.

"Aku disini…" gumam Matt dari bawah tempat tidur. "Aku mendengarkan…" dia mendadak kehilangan setengah gairahnya untuk tidur.

Mello tersenyum tanpa dosa kepada sahabat plus ukenya itu. "Roger bilang kita bakal terbang ke Indonesia besok." Katanya bahagia dengan mata _cling-cling_ ala shoujo manga.

"Oh…" tanggap Matt biasa banget. Minus 1 poin(poin?). "Terus?" tanyanya tanpa minat.

"Koq nanya! Buruan siap-siap! Kita harus nyampe disana sebelom jam 4 pagi soalnya pesawatnya terbang jam 5!" suruh Mello dengan segenap semangat yang dia punya.

"Hah?" kata Matt. "Serius lo?"

"Ia,"

"Terus kenapa kamu seneng banget kayanya? Ke Indonesia doang kan biasa…" tanya Matt penasaran.

Mendadak, senyum laknat kaya psikopat milik Mello keluar. "Kekeke… disana kita bakal Uji 'Nyawa' soalnya… disanalah kesempatan gue buat menang dan nakut-nakutin Near…" katanya sambil masang tuh senyum laknat.

Matt sweatdrop. "Ngapain Near ikut-ikutan segala?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Bukan Near doang koq. L, Kira, Kira kedua, Roger, dan Watari ikut juga." Jawab Mello ringan yang lagi sibuk SMS-an sama siapa aja bolee…

"_Justru itu yang mencurigakan…"_ batin Matt curiga. "Emang specific locationnya kemana?"

"Lawang Sewu," jawab Mello tenang, masih SMS-an sama siapa aja bolee…

Matt melotot. "APA!" jeritnya lenjeh sejurus kemudian.

Gairah Matt buat tidur betul-betul menghilang dengan sukses.

Indonesia, 26 Januari 1986… *ditabok* maaf, terjadi kesalahan… itu adalah hari ulang tahun artis yang dicintai author setengah mati setengah idup.

(ralat)

Indonesia… jam 12.00 WIB… cuaca panas(ya ialah! Di Indonesia jarang banget dingin!)… matahari bersinar terang… lokasi di bandara Soekarno Hatta…

"Wah, wah… ternyata Mello dan Matt juga ikut, toh?" kata Light dengan senyumnya yang berkilauan.

"Aku tidak mau disambut olehmu," kata Mello jutek. Light kesamber petir, ketiban truk, ketusuk golok, dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya yang bisa membuatnya kaget.

"Mello tidak boleh galak begitu sama Light-kun. Dia udah tobat koq. Ia kan, Light-kun?" kata L dengan tatapan setengah ngancem ke Light.

"Ia dong, L-chan!" kata Light sambil nyium-nyium L didepan umum. Bikin malu en jealous aja nih…

"Huh, seharusnya Misa tidak ikut!" keluh Misa kesal.

"…" Light dan L masih mesra-mesraan, Matt dan Mello lagi ngomongin soal kurang tidurnya si Matt, Near lagi main Barbie(?), sementara Watari dan Roger lagi ngobrol. Intinya sih, semua ga peduli Misa ngomong apaan.

"Jangan cuekin Misa dong!"

"Memangkan kenapa Amane-san tidak mau ikut?" tanya Watari yang kesian ngeliat Misa.

"Karena Misa jadi melihat Light dan L yang mesra-mesraan terus!" Misa mewek.

"Cup cup cup…" Watari ngelus-ngelus palanya Misa kaya lagi ngelus-ngelus anjing piaraan.

"Sudah, kita segera ke Lawang Sewu saja," ajak Roger yang masih waras.

"Lawang Sewu? Kita langsung Uji Nyawa?" tanya Mello.

"Ngga. Cuma kita emang nginepnya disana."

"…" semua(kecuali Watari sama Roger) langsung memucat dengan sukses.

"Serius lo?"

"Ia."

"…"

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, semua orang yang udah dijabarkan diatas naek metromini—

"Woi! Enak aja kita naek metromini!" protes Light.

"Tau nih! Kita kan elit(ekonomi sulit)!" Mello ikutan nimbrung.

"Naek limousine aja… gratis loh…" usul L.

"Ok deh!" semua nge-OK-in.

Yaudah deh, ralat…

(ralat)

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, semua orang yang udah dijabarkan diatas naek limousine punya L yang nebeng di pesawat laen.

Perjalanan menuju Lawang Sewu sangat rame! Ada tangisan-tangisan kesal milik Light dan Misa yang diintrogasi terus sama L, Mello dan Near, terus ada juga suara KABOOM(baca:ledakan) dari X-Box 360 punya Matt yang lagi maen Grand Theft Auto, dan suara ketel mendidih pas Watari sama Roger membuat teh. Heran deh. Di limousine itu ada apaan aja sih?

Finally, mereka sampai di Lawang Sewu(ayo ayo, yang ke Lawang Sewu sekarang bakal ketemu sama rombongan Death Note ini) pada saat magrib menjelang. Disekitarnya ga ada satupun hotel yang terlihat.

"Watari disini tidak ada hotel. Apa itu artinya kita nginep di Lawang Sewunya?" tanya L. semua langsung melotot. Gila lo! Serius lo! Anjrit lo! Gue aja yang orang Indonesia asli ga pernah berani masuk kesana!

"Tidak koq. Kita nginep disana," kata Watari sambil nunjuk gubuk bobrok yang letaknya ga jauh darisana. Semuanya langsung lebih melotot lagi.

"Mendingan gue tidur dimobil aja deh daripada dipenginapan bobrok begitu!"

"Itu mah bukan penginapan tapi rumah jadul yang jambannya masih ada diluar!"

"Pasti banyak kecoa, semut, belatung, tikus en cicaknya! Misa ga mau!"

"Kalo banyak semut artinya saya punya saingan saat makan. Saya juga tidak mau."

"…"

"Dimana aja bolee… yang penting bisa tidur…"

"JANGAN PROTES!" seru Roger, menghentikan semua ocehan mereka. "Ini adalah penginapan terdekat yang bisa kami temukan. Jadi jangan banyak protes kalian semua, dasar bocah ga tau diuntung!"

"Aku ga ngomong apa-apa…" gumam Near pelan.

"Sabar, Roger, sabar… ga baik buat jantung…" kata Watari yang baik hati.

"Cih, terpaksa…" keluh Mello dan Light ga ikhlas. L sama Misa mewek barengan. Matt sama Near ga ngomong apa-apa.

"Baiklah, pembagian kamarnya seperti ini;Yagami dengan Ryuuzaki, Near dengan Misa dan Mello dengan Matt." Kata Roger.

"Hah! Kenapa Misa sama Near? Misa maunya sama Light!" protes Misa.

"Justru karena itu kau kujauhkan dari Yagami!" Roger ga kalah serem sama penunggu Lawang Sewu. "Lagipula Near masih kecil, jadi dia tidak berbahaya. Terima saja napa sih!"

Misa merengut sebal. "Huh… ya sudah…" katanya. "Ayo Near! Kita ambil kunci!" Misa menggeret Near kearah meja resepsionis.

"Akhirnya kita bisa berduaan, L-chan… walau ditempat bobrok seperti ini… selama aku berada bersama denganmu semua tempat adalah surga…" Light ngegombal.

"Light-kun…" L blushing. (duh imutnya!)

"Hoi hoi… kalo mau 'begituan' mending tunggu sampe nyampe di kamer aja…" kata Mello sebal.

"Hohoho… indahnya masa muda," komentar Watari.

"Ia, ya. Indahnya…"

Dan sementara Light ngegombal ke L dan Watari plus Roger mengagumi mereka, Matt tidur sambil berdiri dan Mello marah-marah, Misa dan Near njerit keras banget.

"Apaan! Apaan!"

"Resepsionisnya sundel bolong!" jerit Misa.

"Office Boynya kolor ijo!" jerit Near. Mereka berdua nangis-nangis gajhe dipelukannya Watari. Roger menyelidiki meja resepsionis. Bener aja, ada sundel bolong sama kolor ijo lagi nongkrong disitu.

"Yee… penakut! Ini cosplay kaleee!" ejek si sundel bolong. Ada gitu cosplay jadi setan yang mirip banget sama aslinya?

Alhasil, mereka terkencing-kencing nyolong kunci dan ngibrit ke kamer masing-masing. Matt sempet ketinggalan gara-gara ketiduran, untung Mello inget dia masih idup.

"Sumpah… ini penginapan apa kuburan?" kata Mello begitu akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai di kamar dengan selamat dan mandi. Matt udah mandi duluan, sementara Mello baru aja selesai.

"Sebenernya ini penginapan yang terletak disebelah kuburan…" jawab Matt yang lagi maen PSP. Nih anak kadang-kadang ga kira-kira deh… semaleman udah ga tidur gara-gara kepikiran Lawang Sewu mulu(akhirnya maen PS), di pesawat juga ga tidur gara-gara maen NDS mulu! Sekarang ganti maen PSP!

"Maen mulu. Ga bisa udahan apa?"

"Haha. Ngusir kantuk. Aku ga bisa tidur sendirian,"

"Hmm…" Mello tersenyum samar. Dia berjalan pergi sementara Matt asyik maen Dissidia Final Fantasy.

"…? Mello?" panggil Matt sambil mengpause gamenya karena tiba-tiba Mello menghilang dari hadapannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menerkamnya. "Waa!" otomatis, dia terjatuh ke tempat tidur. Siapa yang menerkamnya?

GENDERUWO!

Bukan deng, ternyata Mello.

"Mello! Kamu ngapain!" tanya Matt dengan wajah blushing. Dia udah membulatkan niat buat tidur puas-puas malam ini, ga peduli diculik kuntilanak ataupun pocong, pokoqnya dia bakal tidur! Tapi Mello berada diatas badannya sama sekali diluar dugaan Matt.

"Koq tanya? Tentu aja mau kaya Kira ke L," jawab Mello jail sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Hah!" pekik Matt tertahan. "Haha, becanda aja~ aku mau tidur nih~" dia ketawa garing.

"Betulan? Ga mau maen dulu?" tanya Mello sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit.

"Ngga. Aku mau ti—" tapi omongan Matt terhenti ketika Mello menabrakan bibirnya ke bibir Matt. Tanpa protes apa-apa lagi, Matt membalas ciuman Mello. "Mels~! Aku mau tidur!" kata Matt begitu bibir mereka terlepas.

"Kalo mau tidur koq ciumanku tadi ga ditolak?" tanya Mello jail. Matt makin blushing. "Ayolah, Matty~ jarang-jarang kita bisa mesra-mesraan ditempat horror begini~ kenapa ga dimanfaatin sih?" bujuknya (sok) kyut.

"…" Matt terdiam. "Tapi… aku mau tidur…" rintihnya nyaris mewek. Dia udah kebelet pengen tidur banget nih! Tapi, ajakan Mello membuatnya sedikit 'terbangun'.

"Huh. Ya sudah." Kata Mello sambil bangun dari atas badan Matt. Tapi Matt menariknya kembali. "Katanya ga mau~" goda Mello setengah kesel.

"Gimana sih! Kamu yang ngajak koq malah jadi ga mau?" Matt ikut-ikutan marah. Mello tersenyum sekilas sebelum menyerang bibir dan leher Matt lagi dengan ciuman mautnya.

Jam 22.00… (buseeet! Tuh 2 bocah sampe berapa 'ronde'! dari sejak magrib lewat-lewat dikit sampe jam 10 malem! Staminanya kuat banget buu!)

"Udahan ya… aku cape… mau tidur…" kata Mello kecapean.

"Ia… sama… aku juga mau tidur banget…" kata Matt lebih kecapean lagi.

"Met bobo…"

"Ia… met bobo juga…"

Akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur…

Atau kalian semua tertipu? Kekeke! *muka psycho*

"Matt? Kantong mata lo koq lebih tebel dari biasanya sih?" tanya Light bingung sambil mengamati wajah Matt baik-baik.

"Hah? Ngga pa-pa…" kata Matt luar biasa ngantuknya.

"Jangan-jangan… lo semaleman 'kaya gitu' lagi sama si Mello! Buset! Gue ama L-chan aja berenti abis 3 ronde!"

"Enak aja! Emang kita orang kaga bener 'gituan' mulu!"

"Ya kirain gitu…"

"Matt ngeliat penampakan diluar jendela… jadinya dia ga bisa tidur gara-gara ngerasa ditatap terus…" jelas Mello yang mendadak muncul entah darimana.

"Oh…" kata Light tenang. "HAH! WHAT THE—SUMPEH LO!"

"Lenjeh!"

"Ya gitu deh…" kata Matt ngantuk abis. "Ada putih-putih diluar jendela… tapi aku yakin banget itu bukan kepalanya Near…"

"Ya? Aku disini," sahut Near tiba-tiba. Ga ada kabel, ga ada tali, maen nyambung aja.

"Kita tidak lihat apa-apa. Ia kan, Near?" kata Misa. Near manggut-manggut aja.

"Aku dan L-chan juga tidak. Ia kan, L-chan?" tanya Light.

"… ia." Jawab L singkat. Sebenernya, dia yang naro guling warna Putih diluar jendela Matt. Alasannya? Tanya aja sendiri sama orangnya… *digebuk massa*

"Semua sudah bangun? Langsung aja ya kita ke Lawang Sewu~" kata Roger bahagia. Akhirnya mereka semua keluar dari penginapan(resepsionis sundel bolong sama OB kolor ijo ganti kostum jadi genderuwo sama babi ngepet) dan langsung menuju Lawang Sewu.

"Jadi peraturannya begini, didalam kita harus nelusurin seluruh ruangan buat Uji Nyawa. Kami sudah memasang kamera pengintai didalam, jadi kalo ada yang kabur diem-diem bakal langsung ketauan dan dibantai~ hha, becanda~ jadi intinya, kalian ga ada yang bisa curang." Jelas Watari panjaaaaang… lebar.

"Kapan kalian masang kamera itu?" tanya semua ga percaya. Secara gitu bisa masang kamera tanpa pingsan kena serangan jantung!

"Manggil dukun."

"…"

"Baiklah! Silakan ambil undiannya! Tim mana yang maju lebih dulu!" dan mereka pun berebut ngambil undian.

Keadaan tim 1… (mendadak berubah jadi dialog. Ga pa-pa kan? Biar gampang bacanya…)

Misa:Huu… Misa takut…

Near:… *lebih tertarik sama Barbie yang dia bawa*

Misa:Near! Bisa ngomong ga sih! Misa kan jadi merasa sendirian disini!

Near: *kesel* kita Cuma harus nelurusin semua ruangan disini kan! Udah deh! Cepet kita telusurin aja!

Misa:Hiks… Near jahat… *mewek*

Near:Yah, malah mewek nih cewe… gimana nih? *ngeliat ada bayangan orang* mbak, mbak! Bantuin saya dong mbak! Ada yang mewek disini!

Mbak?:_**Ia… mas…? *berlumuran darah* *ternyata kuntilanak!***_

Near & Misa:GYAAAHH! *ngacir*

Mbak?:_**Jah elah… baru ditakut-takutin kaya gitu udah ngacir… pengecut banget sih… *bosen***_

Diluar…

Watari: *denger teriakan* wah, Amane-san dan Near menyerah lebih cepat dari yang kuduga…

Roger:Dasar penakut… bagaimana dengan tim lain?

Watari:Mari kita lihat…

Keadaan tim 2…

L:Light-kun… saya takut…

Light:Jangan takut, L-chan. Aku disini bersamamu… *genggam tangan L*

L:Light-kun gentle sekali…

Light:L-chan… *tatap*

L:Light-kun… *tatap*

Light:L-chan… *tatap*

L:Light-kun… *tatap*

Light & L: *kisu kisu*

Alhasil semua setan dikacangin sama mereka ampe pada sweatdrop sendiri…

Mas?: *tiba-tiba muncul* _JANGAN CUEKIN KITA! *kesel*_

Light:Gyaah! Kolor ijooo!

L:Kyaa! Jangan me-rape-ku! *lenjeh*

Light: *kabur*

L:Light-kun! Katanya mau ngelindungin saya!

Mas?:_Yaudah, aku dengan senang hati mau nemenin koq… *tampang mesum*_

L: *sweatdrop* LIGHT-KUN! *kejar Light pake kecepatan cahaya*

Diluar…

Watari: *sweatdrop*

Roger:Lanjut tim selanjutnya!

Keadaan tim 3…

Mello:Kekeke… dengan ini gue bisa nakut-nakutin Near~

Matt:Bisa ga sih mikirin hal laen selaen nakut-nakutin Near… tuh anak tanpa harus kamu takut-takutin juga udah kabur… tadi kedengeran teriakannya tuh.

Dari kejauhan… Near & Misa:GYAAAA!

Mello:Berisik. Suka-suka gue napa? Lo ga suka?

Matt:Biasa aja sih… *tertindas* *ketiduran*

Mello:Nakut-nakutin dimana ya? Kekeke… *ketawa laknat*

Matt:… *tidur*

Mello:Hoi, Matt…

Matt:… *masih tidur*

Mello:MATT! JANGAN TIDUR DISINI! KESAMBET LOH!

Genderuwo:**Berisik! Jangan teriak-teriak pake toa di tempat angker!**

Mello:Heeh? *pucat pasi*

Genderuwo:**Eh? Mas ganteng juga ya… *genit* mau gabung sama kita ga disini?**

Mello:… *udah ga ada warnanya lagi* EMOOOH! *ngibrit*

Genderuwo:**Yah… koq lari? *kecewa***

Diluar…

Watari:Semua bereaksi sama ya…

Roger:Begitulah… eh, itu mereka datang…

(jadi paragraf lagi… ga pa-pa kan? Berdasar situasi…)

Misa dan Near mewek-mewek ga jelas… L sama Light berantem gara-gara insiden kecil tadi… Mello jalannya lemes dengan wajah pucat…

Watari bingung. "Matt kemana?" tanyanya kebingungan. Semua langsung diam 1000 kata. Matt?

Tunggu, coba diinget-inget… tadi keluar dari penginapan dia masih ada… pas ngambil undian juga masih ada… pas ikut masuk kedalam pun juga ada… begitu keluar ga ada… berarti…

Mello makin pucat. "AAARRRGGGHHH! MATT KETINGGALAN DI DALEEEEM!"

~The End~

**Omake:**

Matt sementara itu…

"Gyaaah! Gue manusia!" jerit Matt sambil lari-lari keliling Lawang Sewu. Ternyata dia dikejar-kejar sama berbagai makhluk aneh bin ajaib yang ada ditempat yang tidak kalah ajaib itu.

"_**Makanya jadi setan aja!"**_

"_Tau! Ga bakal kita kejar-kejar lagi!"_

"**Proses jadi setannya ga sakit koq!"**

"Emoh! Tetep aja emoh!" tolak Matt mentah-mentah. "Seseorang~~! Tolong akuuuu!"

Vanilla:… *tengkurep di lantai*

Matt:Dia kenapa?

L:Mati kali…

Matt:Loh? Mello kemana?

L:Mati kali…

Matt: *sweatdrop*

Vanilla: *bangun* kyaa! Ada L-chan sama Matty~! Surgaaa~! *njerit-njerit gajhe*

L: *bunuh Vanilla pake pistol air dengan amunisi teh super duper ultra giga manis punya dia*

Vanilla: *mati*

Matt: *sweatdrop* eniwei, review please…


End file.
